Le temps qui passe
by Ardha-Chip
Summary: OS Drarry pour l'anniversaire de l'association d'Ardha avec Chip en tant que choses vivante sur la toile... Futur recueil : OS numéro 1, "La soirée est à la fête, mais Draco est mélancolique. Peut-être qu'Harry pourra faire quelque chose pour lui." Rated K , destiné à changer. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à notre très chère JK Rowling :)

**Paring**** :** Drarry

**Rated :** K+

**Auteur :** Chipuliara

**Note :** Vous l'avez peut-être déjà lu sur notre profil, notre Facebook ou ailleurs, mais voilà : c'est notre anniversaire ! Alors on fête ça ^-^

**Note2 :** L'histoire est notée "**Complète**" parce que ce seront des **OS**, mais normalement (il n'y a pas de raison) ce sera plus un genre de **recueil**, et il sera mis à jour l'année prochaine :)

Enjoy !

. . .

* * *

**- 1 an -**

Il faisait doux, il aurait presque pu faire chaud s'il n'avait été cette heure ci à cet endroit précis. La fin juin avait amené l'été sur l'Angleterre, et juillet s'annonçait beau. Nous étions le six, et la veille avait vu enfin se faire condamner le dernier des mangemorts. Blaise Zabini avait humblement proposé la demeure de sa famille pour se réjouir de l'évènement. Tout le monde était là. Tout le monde. Pansy, Théo, Millicent… Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus… Même Ron. Même sa famille. Et puis Remus, et Severus. Et puis les autres. Tout le monde.

Harry regardait son verre. Par moment, il levait les yeux. Et puis, par moment, non. Il y avait avec lui Hermione, Remus, Neville et Madame Zabini elle-même qui parlaient de choses et d'autres. Qui riaient parfois. Derrière cet étrange petit regroupement, une fenêtre ouverte sur un balcon presque désert, mais pas tout à fait.

Sur le balcon presque désert mais pas tout à fait sur lequel Harry relevait parfois les yeux, la nuit avait posé son voile si caractéristique qui faisait s'arrêter le temps.

Là-bas, hors du temps, Draco Malfoy. L'étrange petit regroupement ne fit pas attention lorsqu'Harry alla rejoindre l'autre garçon sur le balcon. Dehors, la musique et les rires semblaient loin, bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Harry s'appuya des coudes contre la rambarde, verre entre les mains, regard au ciel. Il laissa entre eux quelques mètres convenus.

-Besoin de solitude ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco ne sursauta pas. Il l'avait entendu approcher, et vu s'installer. Les yeux au loin, il observait la nuit. Il avait lui aussi entre les mains un verre entamé qu'il ne devait plus avoir touché depuis maintenant un moment.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il perçait dans sa voix un accent de mélancolie, Harry baissa les yeux. Il connaissait ces soirées douces-amères, reflets du passé, brouillard d'avenir, noir du présent. A l'intérieur, il y eut un grand rire de femme. Le Sauveur se fit tout petit.

-Je vais peut-être te laisser dans ce cas.

-Je pensais au chemin de ma vie, dit Draco, alors Harry resta. Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

Harry voulut s'en empêcher, mais il pouffa.

-Laquelle ? S'amusa-t-il.

Il ne le vit pas, mais devina le sourire de Draco. C'était impressionnant comme toute animosité avait disparu entre eux en si peu de temps. Enfin, « si peu »…

-La fois des flammes, dit-il. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ?

Et Harry sourit. Oui, il se souvenait. Ça lui avait presque échappé. Il avait eu peur, il avait été énervé, et il avait eu l'impression que cet incendie était trop gros pour être vrai. L'adrénaline. Il baissa les yeux, touché par le souvenir, sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il but, un peu.

-Tu m'as dit… « Si tu meurs, j'te tue. ».

Il y eut un silence. Harry replaça son verre au dessus du vide alors que Draco semblait revoir ses souvenirs à la cime des arbres, droit devant eux. Puis il rit, d'un rire sincère, peut-être mélancolique encore.

-Merlin Potter ! Fit-il. C'est tellement stupide comme phrase, mais j'avais si peur que je t'ai pris au sérieux, je regardais derrière moi et, que des flammes ! J'avais tellement… tellement envie de vivre.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots et le petit sourire d'Harry fana jusqu'à disparaître. Oui, il savait. Draco baissa les yeux.

-Tu te souviens… Reprit-il doucement. Du… Enfin. De l'arrestation de mon père ?

-Bien sûr.

Harry avait même été au premier rang, puisqu'il avait été l'auror chargé de cette opération, et qu'il était celui qui avait transporté monsieur Malfoy jusqu'au ministère. Mais ça, Draco le savait très bien.

-J'aurais voulu…

Il se tut, et Harry lui laissa le temps dont il avait besoin. Il porta à ses lèvres le breuvage au gout d'alcool qui n'avait pas quitté ses mains. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Le seul temps d'une hésitation. D'un remord, peut-être.

-J'aurais voulu qu'il comprenne.

Et Harry rebaissa son verre, le regard au loin. Il trouvait que c'était bien résumé. Comprendre. Comprendre ce qui aurait été le meilleur choix pour sa famille. Comprendre ceux que Draco, lorsque qu'il en eut l'âge, fit pour sauver sa vie. Peut-être même comprendre l'amour que son fils avait conservé pour lui toutes ces années durant, malgré la maladresse de son éducation.

-Qu'il ne me haïsse pas.

Et ce fut alors les yeux qu'Harry rebaissa sur son verre. Se retournant vers l'intérieur, il trouva celle qu'il chercha du regard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent même, et elle lui sourit. Il sourit en retour.

-Elle, elle t'aime, dit-il.

Draco suivit son regard. S'adoucissant, il observa un instant sa mère riant de bonne grâce avec son protecteur de toujours.

-Et lui aussi, fit Harry.

Oui. C'était vrai. Severus l'avait toujours aimé, comme un père. Draco souriait quand il se retourna vers le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Un peu du moins.

-Merci, dit-il.

Harry lui sourit lui aussi en retour. Comme ils regardaient vers l'intérieur, ils se retournèrent tout deux dans cette direction, dos contre la rambarde. Ils burent un peu, au même moment. Ils étaient bien, là, à seulement observer amis et famille de l'autre côté de la fenêtre ouverte.

Severus posa une main à l'épaule de Narcissa pour qu'elle l'excuse un instant, et ils le virent avancer jusqu'au petit groupe qu'Harry venait de quitter. Il salua à la ronde et garda sans s'en rendre compte peut-être les yeux sur le lycanthrope qui avait partagé jadis sa scolarité. Voir Severus sourire n'était plus aujourd'hui chose si rare, mais il était toujours agréable de le voir évoluer dans la vie sans haine ni crainte.

Remus eut un petit rire gêné et détourna les yeux, souriant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Harry et Draco burent de nouveau, entre moqueurs et attendris.

Au centre, entre Théodore et Hermione, et Arthur et Molly, Blaise et Ron dansaient une valse lente. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru qu'il re-danserait un jour avec tant de plaisir dans les yeux. Blaise était de la vieille école. Paraissait-il que c'était ce qui avait séduit son meilleur ami. Entre autres choses, sans le moindre doute. Harry eut un petit sourire. Il esquissa un mouvement de tête dans cette direction.

-Tu te souviens de leur mariage ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco les regardait, lui aussi. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour laisser échapper un rire clair. Evidemment qu'il se souvenait. Ça avait été une journée mémorable, et pour tout le monde. La musique, les invités, le buffet, les mariés… Riant, Draco se retourna vers lui.

-Je me souviens surtout quand ils nous ont trouvés dans le… !

Il se tut, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry s'approcher. Il le regardait avec une telle fièvre qu'il ne fut plus certain de savoir comment articuler la fin de sa phrase. Il n'en eut pas besoin.

-Et tu te souviens de ma crémaillère ? Souffla Harry à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Draco n'eut pas même le courage de répondre, et se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, les yeux dans les siens. Ça aussi il s'en souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu ne fut-ce oublier qu'un centième de cette soirée. Il avait le cœur battant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard se baisser sur les lèvres de cet homme face à lui.

Alors Harry se pencha, et Harry l'embrassa. Draco ferma doucement les paupières, soufflant d'apaisement. Quand Harry se recula, il avait le regard tendre. Et Draco crut fondre devant le vert profond de ses yeux.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon cœur.

-Joyeux anniversaire… Répondit-il, dans un souffle.

Cette année était passée à une allure fulgurante. Draco avait l'impression que c'était la veille, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois…

-Un an, réalisa-t-il doucement.

-Oui, un an… On est des vieux, maintenant.

Et Draco rit devant l'air faussement consterné de son petit ami. A l'intérieur la valse avait laissé place à un rock, et mesdames Zabini et Black-anciennement-Malfoy s'efforçaient à pousser Severus et Remus sur la piste du salon. Harry baissa les yeux, un peu.

-Ça te dirait pas de… comment dire.

Le sourire de Draco s'affaiblit doucement. Cet imbécile lui faisait peur, avec la voix mal assurée et son regard fuyant. Il chercha à garder ses yeux dans les siens, mais Harry se refusait à le regarder.

-De quitter ton appart' ? Fit-il. Et puis, tu sais… t'installer dans le mien ?

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent alors que le sang dans ses vaines faisait le tour de son corps en un temps recors sous la soudain accélération de son cœur.

-Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ?

-Bah, je… Bredouilla Harry.

Il regardait partout sauf vers Draco. Il ne le vit pas combler l'espace qui les séparait pour un nouveau baiser, plein de promesse. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et ferma les yeux. Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce soudain élan de tendresse à son égard était un « oui » plus qu'enthousiaste. Lorsqu'il eut saisi la réponse, il se détendit. Et remonta ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami.

-Alors les tourtereaux !

Ils sursautèrent. Blaise avait toujours le chic pour intervenir au moment où on l'attendait le moins. Ses amis se retournèrent vers lui, contrariés mais pas longtemps – ce type avait une aura d'une positivité incroyable.

-Ma mère parle à son _gendre_… Accentua-t-il clairement quand il décela dans le regard des autres une pointe d'interrogation moqueuse. J'ai horreur quand ils font ça.

Harry et Draco jetèrent un regard à l'intérieur, ou madame Zabini et leur ami Ronald Weasley semblaient parler de tout, de rien, et sans doute beaucoup de leur fils et mari. Hermione leur fit signe, Harry était appelé. Il sourit, embrassa l'homme qui partagerait bientôt – en plus de sa vie – son appartement, et regagna le salon animé. Blaise n'avait pas de verre, mais Draco but une gorgée. Sa dernière, par ailleurs. Il posa son verre vide sur le petit banc de pierre près de lui. Le silence perdura, ils étaient bien.

-Il m'a proposé d'emménager chez lui, finit-il par dire à son ami.

Blaise se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-J'ai dit oui.

A l'intérieur, Harry riait avec Hermione, Seamus et Ginny. Les lèvres de Blaise s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux.

-Vrai ? Fit-il.

-Ouais.

Il décela dans l'apparente retenue de son ami une claire excitation et une joie sans appel. Le tout faisait briller ses yeux et remontait le coin de ses lèvres. Il lui tapa dans le dos.

-Vous gérez mecs ! Bienvenue au club mon pote, dans trois jours il complote avec ta mère derrière ton dos.

Draco pouffa, puis rit sincèrement. Oui, il était bien. Et il aimait le sens que continuait de prendre sa vie. Dans un soupir, de la douceur plein le cœur, il prononça :

-Ils n'ont pas attendu pour ça.

Et, dans la douceur de cette soirée de juin, son regard éclairé d'amour croisa celui, plein de promesses, d'un Harry riant sous la lumière et la musique célébrant cette date historique, hymne à la vie et à la liberté.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? :)

A très vite j'espère ^-^

Chip.


End file.
